


Sweet Nothings

by fluffybunnybadass



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Selfship, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunnybadass/pseuds/fluffybunnybadass
Summary: Two lovers, and the moment that they realized they loved each other, truly, deeply, and wanted nothing but to be together forevermore.
Relationships: self/Lance, writer/lance
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739056) by nocturnalsuggestions. 



I love you. I knew those words from the very first moment I said them. From every moment since then, when I would look at you, and through whatever other heightened emotions were flying, I knew.

I loved you.

I love you.

I will always love you.

Walking home that night, I knew it then, as it bubbled underneath the surface, ready to burst upon my lips every time I caught sight of your face. I wanted to grab it and kiss it, just smile giddily at you as we stood near a flickering lamppost, leaning against you as I stared up with a grin. I wanted to hold your hand, and never let go. I wanted to show you so much of my love, that it was a wonder I managed to keep it to myself at all.

“Hey,” you had asked me suddenly, and we stopped on our way home. It was only a light drizzle, and that was quite fine by me. You, however, had put up your umbrella, and I had teased you about it earlier. “Did you have a good time tonight?”

I remember tilting my head at you, curious. I thought it had been plain on my face, bright as the sun shined.

“Yeah! Why, what's up?”

You nodded to yourself, I think, and I'm pretty sure you had hid a smile under that scarf you had worn. I should have just gone with the impulse to snatch it from you and wear it myself, but it _did_ look better on you.

I watched, waiting for an answering. “It's nothing,” I heard you say.

….Maybe you had realized it at the same time that I did, that day.

I had grabbed one of your arms, resting my head on it, smiling still. You pulled me in, holding me close.

...I also remembered my face becoming fiercely hot.

“L-Lance...!” I squeaked, as your head rested against mine. I stopped squirming, and closed my eyes, burying my face into your chest.

“I'm glad it's you,” I heard you whisper; more to yourself than to me. I wrapped both of my arms around you, hugging you tight. All the bright, vibrant, bouncy energy from earlier was slowing down, calming into a stillness like water.

It was at that moment that it hit me.

It was at that moment that I knew.

I let out a sigh; not of relief or exhaustion. It was contentment. I picked up my head and rested it against your shoulder, closing my eyes as the moment hit us.

“You...” The feeling stopped itself from full expression; if there was any way to express it in that moment, I couldn't find it. I'm not sure I could even express it now.

“Hm?” You pressed a gentle kiss to my head.

I shook my head, nestling back on your shoulder. The lamplight flickered as I watched the cars in the street pass us by, their headlights growing before turning away slowly, much like the rhythm of our heartbeats at that moment.

“Nothing. It's just you.”


End file.
